The Wind's Treasure
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Ventus had a girlfriend and had decided to separate from her. He had traveled to Twilight Town in hopes of protecting her. He goes back a few years later with Terra and Aqua to give her back the memories he took from her.


Kara had woken up in Twilight Town. She had heard the battle for the Struggle champion was going to be starting soon. She had decided to get dressed and go on down to where the tournament was going to be held. As she was walking down the street she had felt someone watching her. She turned around and looked towards the building across from her house.

But noone was there.

"I could have sworn someone was there," Kara said as she left and went towards the battle arena for the upcoming tournament.

The young man had looked back towards Kara and said, "I finally found her. My precious treasure."

"Hey Ven! We're ready to leave now! You coming?!" Asked a tall dark-haired man standing with a short blue-haired woman.

"I need to check something out first," Ventus said as he walked in between his two friends.

"What do you need to check out?" The blue-haired woman named Aqua asked.

"I finally found someone I've been searching for." Ventus said looking back at his friends and smiled.

"Someone you've been looking for?" The brown-haired man named Terra asked.

"I had made her memeries become erased when we last saw eachother."

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want her to shed any tears for me if I had ever died. But now seeing her again after so long. I think that was a mistake." Ventus paused then said, "I want her to remember what has happened to us in the past."

Kara had stood close to a short brown haired girl who introduced herself as Olette. She had also introduced her friends Hayner Pence, and Roxas.

"Nice to meet you, Kara." Roxas said smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you too Roxas," Kara said softly as she blushed a little.

Hayner seen her blush and said teasingly, "you're blushing Kara. Do you have a crush on this blockhead?" He asked putting his arm around Roxas's shoulders and squeezed him in a hug.

"No teasing her Hayner. We were just introduced to her," Roxas said shoving his arm off of his shoulder. He was also blushing a little.

Ventus had seen Kara look towards the boy who looked exactly like him and blush. He smiled a little hoping it was becaused she might be remembering him.

"Who's that boy who looks like you?" Terra asked walking up to him.

"His name is Roxas." Ventus paused then said, "You could say he's a little part of of me."

"What are you going to do now that you found her?" Terra asked.

"Give her back her memories about me. I hope it works out alright for her though." Ventus said as he continued to watch Kara. He had begun listening to what Kara was saying and felt his heart beat hard as he heard what she said after Hayner asked her a question.

"Why did you blush after meeting Roxas Kara?" Hayner asked.

"He reminds me of someone I used to know. But haven't seen in a long time." Kara said blushing.

"I remind you of someone?" Roxas asked curious.

"Yeah. I don't remember much about him though. When I try to think about my past I come up blank? That sounds weird though." Kara said laughing.

"No it doesn't," Roxas said smiling at her. "I know what you mean."

Kara looked at Roxas and smiled back at him.

Ventus had started walking towards Kara. But stopped as Terra had placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't stop me Terra. My mind is made up." Ventus said walking towards Kara again.

"Wait until there's not so many people around you then." Aqua said looking at him. "It's too crowded around here right now."

"Alright," Ventus said sighing.

Kara had watched the battles going on and had continued to watch Roxas. She had wondered why he reminds her of someone she couldn't remember.

She had once again felt like someone was watching her.

As she turned back she caught a glimps of a blond haired boy with a blue haired girl and a dark brown haired man. Kara felt her heart skip a beat seeing them. She felt like she knew them from somewhere.

She turned back and watched Roxas beat the champion. She had cheered with the rest of his friends. She never noticed the tear fall from her eye until Roxas spoke.

"Kara are you alright? You're crying." Roxas asked looking at her.

"What?" Kara asked surprised. She wiped her eyes as she said, "I'm fine. Don't know where that came from." She said laughing a little.

"Let's go back to the hideout." Hayner said looking at everyone. "You're welcome to come along Kara."

"Thanks. But I think I'll pass this time. I've got some shopping to do." Kara said smiling.

"We'll see you later then." Olette said smiling at her.

"Okay," Kara said smiling. She had left a few minutes later.


End file.
